The Devil
by Bady Parial
Summary: Él iba a acabar con todo, a derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra, la piedad no estaba en sus cualidades, "Los humanos se destruyen a sí mismos, ¿Por qué no ayudarlos un poco?" Oh, pero esos orbes se cruzaron con los suyos "¿Quién diría que una simple humana puede ser casi un ángel?"/ Soul x Maka/ Espero les guste/ n.n/
1. Chapter 1-Primer Encuentro

The Devil

Cap.1 -Primer encuentro

* * *

Summary: _"Él iba a acabar con todo, a derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra, la piedad no estaba en sus cualidades, "Los humanos se destruyen a sí mismos, ¿Por qué no ayudarlos un poco?" Oh, pero esos orbes se cruzaron con los suyos "¿Quién diría que una simple humana puede ser casi un ángel?"_

 _Escritora: Bady Parial –Yo, derp-_

Sin más, iniciemos.

* * *

" _Se han reportado tres asesinatos más en el área central de Death City, con estos ya van 13 en lo que va del mes, John, ¿puedes creerlo? Algo, o alguien se están desatando en Death City, y la policía no ha encontrado a nadie que haya podido causar todas estas muertes._

 _-Así es Lydia, es impresionante el aumento de asesinatos que hemos tenido aquí a comparación de años anteriores._

 _-Y recuerden, el asesino se caracteriza por elegir a sus víctimas entre varios de los antros* más conocidos de Death City, así que si pueden evitarlo, no vallan de fiesta hasta que el asesino sea encontrado ya que….._

Apagué la radio, no quería seguir escuchando lo que decían en el noticiero, menos teniendo en cuenta que justo en estos momentos estoy en camino a casa de Liz, ya que es su cumpleaños, y ella no podría festejarlo de otra forma más que el de ir a _Plus Eighteen,_ uno de los clubs más conocidos en Death City, según esto, tiene uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad de todos, aparte de guardias en todas las puertas, y esquinas del lugar.

Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentir miedo, por no decir que un gran pavor, al tener que salir con la situación por la que está pasando Death City, solo para complacer a Liz. Algo me decía que no debía de ir, pero no. Ahí estaba, en mi auto, a dos cuadras de la casa de Liz.

Al llegar y estacionarme, me bajé y abrí la puerta, la cual, siempre tienen abierta por alguna extraña razón que aun no comprendo. Subí a su habitación, sabiendo que ahí estaría junto con Patty, probablemente Tsubaki y Chrona también, si es que ya habían llegado.

En cuanto abrí la puerta vi a una histérica Liz, mientras intentaba hacer que el corto cabello de Chrona se quedara en su lugar por detrás de su cabeza.

-Chrona ¿No has pensado en dejarte crecer el cabello? Lo tienes tan corto que casi es imposible peinarlo.

-Lo si..siento Liz-chan, no sé li….lidiar con el cabello largo –Chrona se sonrojó de manera furiosa, como era normal en ella.

-Oh vamos, Liz, deja en paz a Chrona, a ella le gusta su cabello así –Mientras hablaba me acerqué más a ellas, y cuando llegue al lado de Liz, tomé un rebelde mechón rosado de la cabellera incontrolable y con un pequeño brochelo sujeté por detrás de la oreja de mi amiga -¿Ves? Solo es de saber cómo acomodar cada mechón.

-Maka, sabes que no tengo paciencia para estas cosas –Liz soltó un suspiro, luego volteo a verme de pies a cabeza inspeccionando mi aspecto -¿Y tú a donde crees que vas vestida así?

-Iré, contigo, a festejar tu cumpleaños número 19, a un club, justo cuando hay un asesino en serie suelto.

-Oye, no lo digas así, lo haces sonar mal –Rodé los ojos y dejé salir un largo suspiro –Como sea, no permitiré que salgas vestida así, y como es mi cumpleaños, mi regalo de tu parte, será que me dejes arreglarte como manda Dios.

-Yo…no creo que eso sea… una muy buena idea, Liz- Dije mientras retrocedía lentamente alejándome de Liz.

-Oh, claro que es una buena idea, Maka, ahora, ven acá…

Por Kami-sama, estoy perdida…

Después de cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, Liz ya se encontraba estirando mi cabello, delineándome los ojos, y dándole brillo a mis labios, según ella, esto ya era la "etapa final" de su "creación"

Bien, la verdad, estoy vestida de una manera bastante decente, no como antes con mi pantalón de mezclilla, pero, no parezco puta, supongo.

-Te vez muy bien, Maka-chan –Tsubaki había llegado hacía veinte minutos, y había observado gran parte de mi tortura.

-Gracias Tsubaki –Le sonreí a través del espejo

-Bien, ahora, párate, y gira un poco –Liz estaba detrás de mí con los ojos brillantes, volví a suspirar.

-A la orden capitana –Me levante lentamente intentado no matarme con los tacones de aguja negros que traía puestos, y camine al espejo de cuerpo completo del otro lado del cuarto, y observé detenidamente mi figura enmarcada en un vestido negro, extremadamente corto, de espalda totalmente descubierta hasta el área lumbar, y el abdomen también estaba l descubierto, por excepción que en medio conectaba la parte superior con la falda a través de un pequeño broche dorado circular, era semi strapples, ya que lo único que sostenía toda la parte superior del vestido eran unos ligeros tirantes que se unían con un broche entre mis omoplatos. El corto del vestido permitía ver el encaje en el cual terminaban mis medias, las cuales me llegaban unos ocho dedos por encima de la rodilla.

-Liz… No estoy segura de querer usar esto, es demasiado para mí –Mientras veía mi reflejo no podía creer que esa era yo, los labios rojos, los ojos delineados con negro en forma puntiaguda, las pestañas hiper-largas, y el cabello ondulado recogido en un moño desaliñado. Era muy diferente a mí.

-¿De qué hablas? Es perfecto para ti, Maka, tienes un cuerpo perfecto para este tipo de vestidos, aprovéchalo. –Liz me guiño un ojo, después se giró y se dirigió a su hermana, a Tsubaki y a Chrona –Bien, chicas, ya es hora de irnos, los chicos nos están esperando allá, así que no hay que hacerlos esperar mucho.

Todas iniciaron a salir del inmenso cuarto de Liz, y yo solo podía seguirlas, mientras al bajar las escaleras me sostenía la esponjosa falda para evitar que ondeara cuando mis piernas se movían. Después de que todas bajáramos, salimos de la casa encaminándonos a mi auto, ya que sería yo la conductora designada el día de hoy, un puesto al cual yo me ofrecí, debo confesar. Lo único que espero es que al regresar a casa de Liz ninguna de ellas decida no retener sus alimentos dentro de sí.

El camino al club fue bastante tranquilo, casi no había autos en el camino, ni gente por las calles. De verdad que el asesino tenía a todos sumamente asustados. Pero es que, en un lugar como Death City, que hubiese un asesino, y que no haya sido atrapado a los dos días, era algo sumamente extraño.

Al llegar al club, dejé el auto en el _ballet parking_ * y seguí a las chicas a la fila, la cual era bastante larga.

-Liz, creo que estaremos más tiempo en la fila, de lo que estaremos allá adentro ¿No crees? –Estos eran mis últimos intentos de convencer a Liz de que se retractara de todo y pudiésemos volver a casa.

-Para nada Maka, mira, chicas, síganme, se salió de la fila y caminó directamente al guardia de la entrada, yo solo me quedé parada a un lado de Tsubaki viendo como Liz le coqueteaba descaradamente, pidiéndole que nos dejara pasar por ser su cumpleaños. El guardia después de un par de minutos, decidió dejarnos pasar y Liz le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento. Yo estaba simplemente escandalizada. No quiero decir que soy una aguafiestas, pero, podíamos esperar, no había razón para hacer eso. Liz está llevando esto de "pequeña salida para festejar" a otro nivel, sinceramente.

Lo que me sorprende es que Tsubaki y Chrona estén tan tranquilas, ellas no suelen desear salir de fiesta usualmente…

En cuanto entramos escuchamos la música que provenía de la pista principal, caminamos por el corredor oscuro, donde había algunas parejas arrinconadas, y yo solo trataba de no voltear a ver a nadie.

-Miren chicas, ahí están los chicos –En cuanto Liz levanto el brazo para saludar a Black Star y a Kid, Chrona y Tsubaki adquirieron un tanto de color en sus mejillas. ¿Así que por esto había decidido venir? Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Los chicos ya tenían una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para todos nosotros, así que en cuanto llegamos, Liz y Patty dejaron sus bolsos en el asiento que eligieron y se fueron inmediatamente a bailar. Chrona se sentó a un lado de Kid, el cual no tardó mucho en invitarla a bailar, para convencerla fue un poco más complicado, pero al final lo logró alagando lo bien que el color azul marino de su vestido contrastaba con sus ojos.

Black Star y Tsubaki se habían ido mientras Kid convencía a Chrona, pero desde mi lugar podía ver como Black gritaba improperios solo para pedir algo de beber, y Tsubaki se disculpaba con el _bartender*._ Después vi como Black le lanzaba un puñetazo al pobre chico porque según esto "Estaba socializando de manera íntima con su Diosa" No puedo creer que Black ya esté ebrio, si acabamos de llegar.

Me paré de mi asiento y me encaminé a la barra, sí, lo sé, soy la conductora designada. Pero por cierta cantidad de suerte, tenemos la regla de que el conductor designado tiene derecho a 2 tragos de bajo nivel de alcohol. Y no es que sea una alcohólica empedernida o algo por el estilo, simplemente que, cuando estás sola y aburrida en un club por que tus amigos te dejaron morir, no queda mucho por hacer. Me senté en el banquillo de la barra, y el bartender que no había sido golpeado por Black se acercó a tomar mi pedido.

-Me da un _Satan´s Whiskers*_ de fresa por favor –El bartender solo asintió ligeramente mientras se volteaba para preparar la bebida.

-Un sabor muy dulce para un nombre de bebida tan agresivo ¿No crees? –Volteé a la derecha para ver quién era el que me había hablado.

Cuando lo vi me quedé estática en mi lugar, era un chico, y no solo eso, era guapo. Y honestamente la palabra "guapo" no le hacía justicia. Tenía el cabello despeinado y era de un inusual blanco, aunque probablemente fuese decolorado. Sus ojos eran rojos, pero de un tono muy oscuro con ciertas tonadas de brillo e iba vestido con una camiseta de vestir negra, y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura.

-…Supongo, pero no fui yo quien lo creo, solo me gusta su sabor –Aparte la mirada de él y me encogí de hombros, en eso el bartender me entregó la bebida, y sonriendo le di las gracias.

-Y…¿Cómo te llamas? –Giré mi banquillo quedando cara a cara con el desconocido. Lo observé durante un par de minutos para saber si valía la pena seguir hablando con él o sin era mejor retirarme.

-Maka Albarn …¿Y tú?

-Soul Evans, pero puedes llamarme Soul Eater

-Así que ¿Soul Eater Evans? ¿Por qué te dicen Eater? –Le di un sorbo a mi bebida con la pajilla mientras esperaba a que contestara.

-Esa es información confidencial –Sonrió de lado y yo solamente levante las manos en símbolo de derrota.

-Okay, como prefieras –Solté una pequeña risita al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué haces tan sola? ¿Decidiste dejar al novio en casa? –Mientras decía eso su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más, yo simplemente antes de contestar le di otro sorbo a mi bebida, luego negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo novio, vine con unas amigas.

-¿En serio? Porque no las veo –Mientras decía esto hacía gestos de intentar ver por detrás de mi, luego volteo a verme.

-No, ellas tienen mejores cosas que hacer que tener que estar conmigo.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué viniste? –El me miraba directamente a los ojos, y yo solo me sonrojé mientras negaba débilmente.

-La cumpleañera me obligó a venir –Volteé a ver la pista de baile en busca de Liz, y la encontré justo en medio rodeada de unos cuantos chicos mientras bailaban. Patty estaba junto a ella, así que supuse que todo iba bien.

-En ese caso, tendré que agradecer a la cumpleañera por haberte obligado a venir –Yo volteé de nuevo a verlo a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque gracias a ella te conocí ¿No es así? –Me sonrojé ligeramente mientras iba terminando él de hablar.

-Pues sí, supongo…

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? –Él me ofreció su mano mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No creo que sea buena idea… No soy muy buena bailarina, de verdad, doy vergüenza –Dije mientras me aferraba ligeramente al banquillo en lugar de tomar su mano.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco soy muy buen bailarín, pero es divertido –Me sonrió con confianza, y después de pensarlo bien un par de minutos, tomé su mano, aunque básicamente solo apreté la punta de sus dedos.

Al estar en la pista de baile me sentía totalmente torpe, no soy muy dada a bailar, al menos no este tipo de música. Todas las personas en la pista bailaban, ondeaban sus cuerpos como si de un listón se tratase, y yo simplemente podía mover mis pies de un lado a otro en un singular compás. En cambio Soul para no ser "un buen bailarín" se movía muy bien y la mayoría de las chicas intentaban apegarse a él a como diera lugar, empujándome bastante lejos.

Hasta que llegue a cierto punto donde simplemente esperé a que Soul volteara a la dirección en la que estaba y le señale que me iría de ahí, ya que, era bastante incómodo para mi permanecer ahí. Aunque solo caminé unos cinco metros y sentí como tiraban de mi brazo, e inmediatamente me asusté así que volteé rápidamente con la intención de golpear a quien sea quien fuese en caso necesario. Pero al girar me di cuenta que era Soul el que me había tomado del brazo, y sin siquiera hablar ya me estaba encaminando a algún punto desconocido para mí.

Abrió una puerta y entró, empujándome a mí adentro, después simplemente apegó sus labios a los míos. Intente empujarlo y apartarlo, sin embargo él era más fuerte que yo, y era difícil resistirse. Poco a poco fui subiendo mis manos hasta que se ataron en su nuca y estiraba ligeramente su cabello. Pero en mi cabeza resonó un pequeño interruptor en cuanto lo oí reír contra mis labios, fue como si me hubiesen dado con un balde de agua fría.

Implementando absolutamente toda la fuerza que tenía lo empujé por los hombros, logrando que se separara por completo de mí. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza al realizar en lo que estaba pasando. Por Dios, yo no soy así. Él hizo amago de intentar acercarse a mí, peor lo detuve antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarme.

-Perdón, en serio, perdón, pero yo no soy así, lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado –Mientras hablaba intentado disculparme con él por lo sucedido, salí de aquel extraño cuarto, y literalmente corrí a la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Chrona y Kid. Al verme tan alterada Chrona se separó de Kid y me empujó hasta el baño.

-Chrona, quiero irme, de verdad quiero irme ya, ¿Has tomado? ¿Puedes manejar? ¿Y si te dejo a ti mi auto?

-Maka-chan, tran…tranquila, tu ve…vete, le diré a Liz que te sen…sentiste mal, nos….nosotras nos iremos con los chi…chicos.

Abracé fuertemente a Chrona resistiendo las ganas de contarle lo que acababa de pasar apenas unos minutos atrás. No podía creer como yo me había comportado con un completo desconocido, estando en mis cinco sentidos por completo.

Salí del baño y acompañé a Chona hasta la mesa, me despedí de Kid, ya que era el único que estaba ahí, y salí del club mirando sobre mi hombro para asegurarme de no ver la cabellera blanca que tanto quería evitar.

En cuanto el viento azotó mi rostro me sentí más relajada, después de todo, solo era un extraño, alguien a quien no volvería a ver en mi vida, un perfecto cero a la izquierda. Y como punto a mi favor, no pasó absolutamente nada, solo fue un beso, mi primer beso, sí, pero, un beso a fin de cuentas.

Llegue con el ballet parking y le pedí las llaves de mi auto, ya que me apetecía caminar un poco, aunque fuese el corto tramo entre la entrada y el estacionamiento, eso ayudaría a enfriar un poco más la cabeza. Me entregó las llaves, y me indicó en donde estaba estacionado, le agradecí y me encaminé hacía el estacionamiento.

Al estar cerca de mi auto comencé a buscar las llaves en mi pequeño bolso de mano mientras seguía caminando. Levanté la mirada para poder abrir el auto, pero lo que vi me dejó petrificada. Ahí, recargado en la puerta del copiloto, estaba Soul. Levantó la vista, me vio y sonrió de lado.

-Que bien que ya saliste, Maka. Te tardaste un poco.

* * *

Bieeeeeen

hasta aquí.

primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ!

¿Les gustó? ¿Que tal está? Denme sus comentarios sobre la historia, y díganme que creen que es lo que va a pasar.

El cap 2 ya está en proceso, así que espero no tardarme mucho en subir continuación.

Pero sus comentarios significan y representan inspiración, así que si me puedes dejar uno, te lo agradeceré mucho *inserte corazón*

*Si llegua a haber algún error ortografíco me disculpo, intento verificar todos los documentos antes de subirlos, pero siempre se me puede pasar algún error por accidente*

Bueno, pues, como comentarios extra.

1- Ya subí el cap. de Do en Relevé, por si sigues la historia y aún no lo habías visto.

2-Pronto habrá cap.4 de Toy With Sadness, No, esa historia no está terminada, aún :3

Sin más

Bady Parial, say bye


	2. Chapter 2- ¿Secuestro?

The Devil

Cap.2

Bady Parial

* * *

 _Anteriormente:_

 _Al estar cerca de mi auto comencé a buscar las llaves en mi pequeño bolso de mano mientras seguía caminando. Levanté la mirada para poder abrir el auto, pero lo que vi me dejó petrificada. Ahí, recargado en la puerta del copiloto, estaba Soul. Levantó la vista, me vio y sonrió de lado._

 _-Que bien que ya saliste, Maka. Te tardaste un poco._

* * *

Me quede paralizada en mi lugar mientras él se acercaba a mí y sonreía mostrando unos dientes que parecían colmillos en su totalidad.

-Dios mío, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? –alcance a susurrar con un hilo de voz lento y acompasado, él entre más se acercaba a mi yo más retrocedía.

-Primero que nada, linda, cálmate un poco, no te haré daño, segundo, dame las llaves del auto, conduciré yo.

-Si lo que quieres es robarme el auto por mi está bien, quédatelo, pero no me hagas daño –Extendía el brazo derecho, y alargue mi dedo índice que es donde colgaban las llaves.

-Cariño, no quiero el auto, te quiero a ti –Sus ojos rojos tomaron una tonalidad más oscura y antes de siquiera saber que estaba haciendo, mis piernas estaban en movimiento corriendo en dirección contraria al chico, intentando correr lo más rápido que me permitían los tacones. Sentí un tirón del brazo que casi hace que me caiga de no ser porque Soul me apresó en sus brazos contra su pecho.

-Por favor, déjame ir

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso –Me levanto en vilo del suelo, como si yo no pesará nada y yo solté un pequeño grito –Abre el auto.

Yo solo observe mi mano, donde estaban las llaves, abrir el auto significaría que me había rendido ante él. Y en parte lo había hecho, no puedo negarlo, pero no es algo que quisiera demostrar abiertamente. Soul soltó un suspiro exasperado y la mano que me sostenía desde la espalda inició a recorrer uno de mis costados hasta que tomó mi mano y me quito las llaves. Escuche el ligero "pip pip" de mi auto cuando Soul quitó el seguro de las puertas desde el mando. Me llevo hasta el lado del copiloto y me bajo, abriéndome la puerta, yo simplemente me quede observándolo a él.

-Vamos, entra –Volteé a ver el interior del auto, luego a él, y luego miré sobre mi hombro considerando el sacarme los tacones y volver a correr.

-Volveré a atraparte y esto solo será una pérdida de tiempo, vamos, entra –Le lancé una mirada a él antes de entrar en el auto, ahora solo me queda esperar y rezar por que no me pase nada.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? -vuelvo a preguntar, Soul voltea a verme de forma cansina y deja salir un suspiro exasperado

-Si, ya casi llegamos, por enésima vez, ¿No puedes ser mas paciente?

-Oh, lo siento, no suelo ser paciente cuando soy secuestrada, estoy segura de que puedes entender eso -Él voltea a verme de reojo con una mirada llena de fastidio, y yo le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Primero que nada, no te estoy secuestrando, segundo, dudo que aunque esto fuese una situación mas normal, tu no tendrías mas paciencia de la que tienes ahora.

-Bien, tienes un punto, carezco del don de la paciencia, pero insisto con que esto es un secuestro -cruce los brazos sobre el pecho de manera indignada.

-Como quieras, pero esto es por tu bien. -su voz tomo un tono mas frío y endureció la quijada.

-… ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Por mi bien? ¿Algo malo va a pasar? Debo de decirle a Liz y a los demás-Saque apresuradamente mi celular que había olvidado por completo que tenia, y comencé a escribir un mensaje que tenia planeado enviar al chat grupal que tenemos entre todos.

-¡No! ¡Nadie debe saberlo! -Me arrebato el celular de las manos, bajo la ventana y lo lanzó, yo pegue un grito ante tal acción

-¡Oye! ¡Como se te ocurre lanzar mi celular! ¡Trabaje duro para conseguirlo!-El volteo a verme y en su rostro había una clara señal de malhumor -No me mires así, tu fuiste el que lanzo mi celular por la ventana, cuando intento cuidar de mis amigos- El cerro los ojos por un momento y con una mano se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Después te conseguiré otro celular

-Pero mis ami..

-Ellos no son importantes.

-¡Claro que lo son! Ellos son lo mas importante que tengo, y si están en peligro, es mi deber ayudarlos -Él no contesto, simplemente acelero y fijo la mirada al frente, como si el vidrio o el espejo le hubiesen hecho alguna atrocidad y él les guardara rencor. No me había percatado del sueño que tenia y suponiendo que aun quedaba bastante tramo por recorrer me acurruque contra la puerta y me dormí.

* * *

Me estaba moviendo, sentía una ligera presión en la cadera y en las piernas, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para despertar por completo, el sueño seguía presente en mi cabeza como un fantasma impidiéndome abrir los ojos, me acurruque mejor en donde sea que estuviese y escuche un gruñido, eso acciono algo en mi subconsciente que me puso inmediatamente alerta, obligándome a abrir los ojos. La primera imagen con la que me encontré fue el rostro de Soul viendo hacia el frente, me tenía en brazos y creo que estamos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Soul? ¿Dónde estamos?... Bájame.

-Oh, miren, la bella durmiente regreso de su letargo, estamos en mi casa, y no, no te bajare, al menos no aún.

Termino de subir los escalones, separe mis ojos de su rostro, y me di cuenta que el lugar era bastante amplio, con una alfombra blanca en el piso, unas puertas corredizas dobles estaban de frente y a su lado una puerta de madera negra, un escritorio negro en perfecto orden estaba acomodado al lado derecho de la puerta por donde acabábamos de entrar, una cama _king size_ en medio del lugar acomodada contra la pared con sabanas rojas de dosel y encaje, frente a la cama había un mueble de madera negra y sobre este había una televisión de pantalla plasma y un par de consolas de videojuegos.

-Este es mi cuarto- lentamente él me deposito en la cama de sabanas sojas y se paro frente a mi -No puedes salir de aquí, al menos no por lo que queda de noche, toma algo de mi ropa de los cajones que están detrás de las puertas corredizas y cámbiate en el baño, es la puerta de ahí -movió la cabeza indicándome la puerta junto a lo que supuse era su armario, por lo que dijo de los cajones de ropa- Luego acuéstate y duerme, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Él estaba a punto de alejarse para salir cuando yo lo retuve del brazo y lo miré directo a los ojos.

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero, por favor, cuida a mis amigos, son lo único que me importa, si es necesario puedo darte una descripción de ellos, de cada uno, pero por favor, que nada les pase- Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio y desvió la mirada de mi –Por favor, dijiste que esto es por mi bien, eso significa que algo sabes, y no quieres decir que es, y no insistiré en ello, pero por favor, ayúdalos a ellos.

Él se soltó de mi agarre y caminó hacía la puerta, antes de salir me dirigió una mirada que por algún extraño motivo logró mover algo dentro de mí.

-El cajón de mero arriba tiene lo que creo te será más conveniente como shorts, las camisetas están colgadas a un lado, y en el tercer cajón. Si tienes hambre, dime ahora para que te traiga algo de comer antes de que me valla.

-No, gracias, así estoy bien.

-Vale, si quieres puedes ver la televisión, el control está sobre alguna de las consolas –Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Me paré de la cama y abrí las puertas corredizas, dentro encontré un mueble de cinco cajones, y como me había indicado Soul abrí el primero, dentro había un montón de shorts con distintos estampados, encontré uno con estampado de la viñeta típica de "BOOM" que siempre aparece en los comics, cerré el cajón y me puse a buscar alguna camiseta que se viese cómoda en el perchero de al lado, encontré una que estaba bastante gastada y era de "The Avengers" Parece que a Soul le gustan los comics. Entré al baño y me quité el vestido a como pude, siempre es Liz la que me ayuda a subir y bajar las cremalleras de los vestidos, ya que yo los detesto.

Aventé de una patada ambos tacones, luego los recogería. Me puse los shorts de Soul y la camiseta, que eh de admitir, a pesar de la ropa que traía puesta yo me veía demasiado indecente, mis pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, mi cabello revuelto, los shorts eran demasiado cortos, y la camiseta era demasiado grande, tanto que caía por un hombro, sin contar que no traía puesto _brassier_ porque el vestido lo traía integrado y porque no me gusta dormir con él puesto.

A como pude con un poco de papel sanitario y agua me quite el maquillaje, tomé los tacones y el vestido y salí del baño. Dejé los tacones al lado de la puerta principal, y el vestido lo doblé a como pude y lo dejé sobre el escritorio. Apague las luces y al tanteo llegue a la cama, metiéndome entre las sábanas rojas e intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mis espaldas, y escuche un fuerte quejido, supuse que era Soul, a fin de cuentas este es su cuarto. Volví a escuchar otro quejido, pero estaba demasiado adormilada como para preocuparme por eso, luego sentí un brazo rodear mi cadera y después de un par de minutos lo único que podía oírse era mi respiración y unos ligeros ronquidos. Volteé a ver sobre mi hombro, y a la escasa luz que había en la habitación distinguí el cabello blanco de Soul. Yo tenía demasiadas preguntas, y a la vez demasiado sueño, supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana para hacerle un interrogatorio. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 2

Well, well, well

espero les haya gustado, si es así deja un review, recuerda que eso es lo que más inspiración nos da y nos ayuda a continuar con nuestras historias a todos los ecritores de FF.

AHORA

La explicación de por que tardé tanto en publicar:

Mi queridisimo padre tuvo la genial ídea de resetear la computadora sin consultarme sobre los documentos e imagenes que tenía guardados, entre esos documentos iban, este cap ↑

Lo que se suponía iba a ser el cuarpo capitulo de "Do en Relevé"

y El siguiente capitulo de Toy With Sadness

así que volví a poner manos a la obra y reiniciar a escribir los capitulos, pero es difícil por que nada vuelve a salir ídentico a lo primero que tenía y eso me frustra y hace que los reinicie como cinco o seis veces. Peroooo, no se preocupen, en estos días actualizaré todo.

Ahora, Agradecimientos a Reviews:

Angel-Utau: Me encantan tus reviews, en serio *inserte corazón* Actually creo que eres de las personas de las cuales recibo más apollo a continuar mis historias, y en serio, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi oscuro, frío, y desolado corazón (?

Y Btw, a mi también me encantan este tipo de tramas, pero son difíciles de encontrar #SoFuckingPainfulllll

LunaYamile: Espero te siga gustando, y sigas apollando esta historia *inserte corazón*

Shadow Dark the Hedgehog: Espero te siga gustando y que la historia te atrape cada vez más, en serio, gracias *inserte corazón*

Estefany709: Aquí tienes el siguiente cap. Gozalo (?

Gpe77: Aquí está, aquí está, tranquila (?

Bueno, eso es todo

EEEEN FIN

Feliz navidad -Aunque la odio, sé que a ustedes les gusta, so, yeah-

Y Feliz año nuevo 2016! -faltan seis días, pero #ValeVelga

Bady: Fuera


	3. Chapter 3 - Intercambio

**_The Devil_**

 ** _Cap. 3_**

* * *

 _Previamente:_

 _Sentí como la cama se hundía a mis espaldas, y escuche un fuerte quejido, supuse que era Soul, a fin de cuentas este es su cuarto. Volví a escuchar otro quejido, pero estaba demasiado adormilada como para preocuparme por eso, luego sentí un brazo rodear mi cadera y después de un par de minutos lo único que podía oírse era mi respiración y unos ligeros ronquidos. Volteé a ver sobre mi hombro, y a la escasa luz que había en la habitación distinguí el cabello blanco de Soul. Yo tenía demasiadas preguntas, y a la vez demasiado sueño, supongo que puedo esperar hasta mañana para hacerle un interrogatorio. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me sumí en un sueño profundo._

* * *

Estoy acostada en un lugar cómodo, es suave, huele bien, y está tibio, me acurruco un poco más en donde estoy, negándome a abrir los ojos e intentando dormirme de nuevo, suelto un ligero ronroneo cuando el sueño vuelve a atraparme lentamente.

-Hummmm, creo que es hora de que despiertes gatita –Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando escuche su voz, abriendo los ojos de golpe, realizando el hecho de que estaba acostada sobre él hecha un ovillo. Intenté alejarme lo más rápido posible girando sobre mi misma, pero no me di cuenta que estaba al lado del borde de la cama así que caí al suelo. Dejé soltar un gruñido de dolor por mis pobres costillas estampadas contra el piso.

-Oye, con cuidado, no hay prisa –Sentí como me ayudaba a levantarme tomándome por la cadera, y en cuanto estuve parada establemente sobre mis pies, me alejé de él. –Buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días. –Tal vez soné un poco más cortante de lo que pretendía, él se revolvió el cabello y susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar claramente, luego volvió a verme.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –Podía sentir su mirada recorrerme desde la cabeza hasta los pies, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un tanto al pensar en cual debería de ser mi aspecto.

-Claro –asentí ligeramente, él se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta, y yo solamente lo seguí, luego la abrió y esperó a que pasara yo –Gracias.

Cruce la puerta y esperé a que el me guiará, luego bajamos por unas escaleras de acero inoxidable y vidrio, llegando a la planta baja, que era fácilmente dos veces más grande que mi departamento, tenía un comedor, y una sala de estar con sillones de cuero negro, un par de repisas, algunas vacías, otras, con lo que supuse eran películas o videojuegos, otra televisión plasma, y otras cuantas consolas, luego me condujo por una puerta de madera, llegando a la cocina, la cual era igual de amplia que toda la casa, y la mayoría de las cosas que había ahí eran de acero inoxidable.

-¿Qué te apetece de desayunar? –me miró por el rabillo del ojo por un segundo, luego se apoyó contra la estufa, volteándose por completo.

-Lo que sea estará bien – El alzó una ceja, luego volvió a girarse y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

-Veamos…. Tengo jugo de naranja, leche achocolatada, y café, ¿Qué prefieres? –Oh tiene leche achocolatada, me encanta la leche achocolatada.

-Emm, leche achocolatada, por favor.- Intenté ocultar mi felicidad ante el simple hecho de que tuviese leche achocolatada, es que simplemente es mi debilidad, el sacó el cartón de leche con chocolate dejándolo en la barra del centro de la cocina, luego siguió hurgando en el refrigerador. Luego abrió la puerta superior, supongo que es el congelador.

-Ehhh ¿Qué te parece waffles? ¿O prefieres que prepare algo? –Volteó a verme mientras mantenía la puerta del congelador abierta

-Los waffles suenan bien, dime donde guardas las vasijas para ayudarte con los platos, y eso

–En el cajón detrás de ti, están los cubiertos, en las puertas de arriba están los vasos y platos –Sacó del congelador una caja azul que tenía en grandes letras amarillas la palabra "Waffles"

Me giré y abrí el cajón donde dijo que estaban los cubiertos y saque dos tenedores y dos cuchillos, luego los dejé en la barra donde él antes había dejado la leche achocolatada. Luego abrí las pequeñas puertas de madera donde estaban los platos y vasos, dentro había dos repisas, en la de abajo estaban los platos y en la de arriba, los vasos. Tomé los dos platos y los dejé junto a los cubiertos en la barra, y luego me puse de puntillas para intentar alcanzar los vasos.

-Déjame te ayudo –No sentí que Soul estaba detrás de mí, y solo vi su mano tomar dos vasos

-Gracias –Él puso los dos vasos al otro lado de los cubiertos, tomo los dos platos y se dirigió al lado del refrigerador, donde vi que tenía un tostador ya con un par de waffles dentro.

Después de un par de minutos, ya tenía los waffles en mi plato y la leche achocolatada servida en el vaso, Soul sacó dos banquillos que estaban escondidos por debajo de la barra central, ofreciéndome uno para que me sentara. Le di un largo sorbo a la leche achocolatada antes de fijar mi vista sobre Soul.

-¿Tan guapo soy que no me puedes quitar la vista de encima? –Le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche achocolatada y luego fijó sus ojos sobre los míos

-Soul, necesito respuestas –Él dejó salir un suspiro

-Vale, responderé, ¿Qué quieres saber? –Oh valla, eso fue fácil, comencé a repasar todo lo ocurrido ayer para saber cuál sería mi primera pregunta.

-¿Mis amigos están bien? –Suspiró de nuevo y se metió un bocado de waffle a la boca, lo cual me puso un tanto ansiosa ¿Estaba esquivando mi pregunta? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les paso a mis amigos?

Supongo que el vio un poco de esa tensión reflejada en mis ojos por que inmediatamente contestó.

-Ellos están bien, tranquila.

-Bien, perfecto, ahora ¿Se puede saber de qué me salvaste ayer, específicamente? –él negó con la cabeza

-Siguiente pregunta

-Dijiste que me contestarías mis preguntas

-Sí, mira, digamos que esa respuesta no te gustaría, déjalo así, siguiente.

-Bien, ¿esto es un secuestro, o podré volver a mi departamento? –El pareció meditarlo durante un par de minutos en los cuales aprovecho para comer otro bocado de waffle.

-Primero que nada, come, no preparé el desayuno para nada –el señalo mi plato intacto, entonces yo tomé el cuchillo y el tenedor y comí un bocado –Perfecto, ahora, hay dos opciones, de las cuales, preferiría que eligieras la primera.

-Y esas opciones son…?- le di otro sorbo a mi leche achocolatada

-Bien, no seas impaciente, la primera opción, que vengas a vivir conmigo –Casi me ahogo con mi leche achocolatada, provocando que tosiera estrepitosamente y Soul me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Cómo que me venga a vivir contigo? ¿Estás loco? ¡Por el amor de Dios, si te conocí ayer!

-Oye, esto no estaba en mis planes, pero es necesario, ahora, cálmate y escucha la segunda opción-Lo único que hice fue clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos esperando a que hablara.

-Que yo me valla a vivir contigo –Abrí los ojos como platos

-Soul, a ver, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que te acabo de conocer? ¿Cómo les explicaría a todos que un completo desconocido está viviendo conmigo? ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir juntos? –Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza intentando asimilar todo esto, por Dios, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Bien, mira, si no quieres ninguna de esas opciones, de verdad tendré que secuestrarte, y créeme que no quiero hacerlo, lo que te pido es por tu bien

-¿Por mi bien? –Volví a poner mis ojos sobre los suyos en una manera desesperada de entender- ¿Cómo esto puede ser por mi bien? No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, y no me estás dando las explicaciones que me prometiste.

-Oye, nunca te prometí nada, ahora, elige, te repito que me gustaría que eligieras la primera opción, pero como tu gustes.

-No quiero, ninguna de las opciones, quiero volver a casa –Me paré del banquillo y me encaminé a la habitación de Soul, y tomé del escritorio el vestido que había usado ayer, luego me metí en el baño justo cuando vi a Soul entrar en su cuarto.

Me quité la ropa que me había prestado Soul y volví a ponerme el vestido, tardándome como quince minutos en subir el cierre, luego tomé la ropa de Soul y la doblé un poco. Salí del baño y vi que Soul estaba sentado en la cama, dejé la ropa a un lado de él y luego caminé a la puerta donde había dejado los tacones.

-Maka, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Me terminé de abrochar los tacones y abrí la puerta.

-Me voy a casa –Salí del cuarto de Soul y cerré la puerta tras de mí, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que me permitían los tacones, y apenas iba en el cuarto escalón cuando Soul ya estaba justo tras de mí, reteniéndome por el brazo, haciéndome subir los cuatro escalones que había bajado.

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso, Maka

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se supone que es por mi bien? ¿De qué se supone que me proteges? No te conocía hasta el día de ayer, ni siquiera sé si "Soul" es tu verdadero nombre, no sé nada de ti, ni tú de mí, ¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa?

-Maldita sea Maka, no puedo darte explicaciones, no ahora, pero te pido que confíes en mí, sé que te pido que confíes en un total extraño, pero es necesario, por favor –A este punto de la discusión yo estaba atrapada entre la pared y el pecho de Soul, y mientras decía esas últimas palabras agacho su cabeza apoyando su frente en la mía y cerrando los ojos soltó un fuerte suspiro. Me quedé callada durante un par de minutos analizando todo lo que había pasado desde ayer hasta hoy.

-Dame… -él inmediatamente abrió los ojos y los fijó en los míos –…Dame una razón, un motivo, por el cual deba de confiar en ti, y lo haré.

Él se alejó de mí e inmediatamente sus ojos pasaron de ser de un color brillante y vivo, a parecer estar hechos de hielo tintado de rojo. Yo solté el aire que sin haberme dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

-Por que hice lo que me pediste –Quedé confundida por un segundo hasta que él se apresuró en especificar –Tus amigos, me pediste que los ayudara, y eso hice, ellos están vivos hoy gracias a mí, y ellos pueden asegurártelo.

Sé que él ya antes me había dicho que estaban bien, pero ahora se sentía diferente, como si la primera vez que me lo dijo hubiese sentido que estaba bromeando, y ahora podía ver con total claridad la verdad en sus ojos, sentí como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y solté un ligero sollozo. Antes de siquiera meditar lo que estaba haciendo, me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Estaba tan agradecida de que mis amigos siguieran con vida, que no podía expresarlo en palabras.

-Entonces, ¿Ya elegiste? ¿Prefieres mudarte aquí o que yo me mude? –Me separé de él y me agache para quitarme los tacones, que ya me estaban doliendo, maldigo el no tener práctica con ellos.

-Preferiría que tú te mudaras, no me sentiría cómoda aquí, y por lo que tardamos ayer en llegar aquí, queda bastante lejos de la parte central de Death City.

-En eso tienes razón, entonces, me mudaré contigo.

-¿Cuándo volveré a casa? ¿Y cuándo planeas mudarte?

-Hoy mismo, pero primero tengo que ir a conseguir un par de cosas ¿Crees que puedas estar aquí quieta mientras salgo? No tardaré mucho, y eres libre de ver la tele, jugar a algo, y si te da hambre, hacer algo de comer.

-Si está bien, aquí estaré, no es como si tuviese otro lugar a donde ir.

-Touché, my lady

-Pero, espera, dijiste que hoy mismo te mudarías, ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?

-Fácil, no tengo que llevarme todo hoy mismo, con empacar una maleta estará bien, piensa en esto como "Una pijamada con el chico más guapo y ardiente que conozcas"

-Oh, wow, y ¿si mejor lo considero como "Una pijamada con un total desconocido, pero que se supone es por mi bien"?

-Como gustes, solo intentaba hacerlo más… _Placentero_ para ti. –Sonrió mostrándome sus dientes afilados mientras iniciaba a bajar las escaleras, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza- Oh antes de que lo olvide, si quieres puedes volver a ponerte mi ropa, no pareces muy cómoda en el vestido.

Yo solo solté una ligera risita y asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía a entrar en el cuarto, tomando de la cama la ropa que había dejado ahí un par de minutos antes y metiéndome al baño de nuevo para cambiarme.

* * *

Me desperté al sentir un pellizco en mis mejillas, pero intentando ignorarlo volteé mi cabeza a otro lado, luego volví a sentir un pellizco en mi otra mejilla provocando que abriera los ojos esta vez. Estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala de estar de la casa de Soul, me dormí después de ver la película de Mulan y terminarme mis waffles que había dejado en la cocina.

-Con que, Mulan ¿eh?

-No digas nada, es de mis películas favoritas y el soundtrack es gloria –Dije mientras bostezaba y estiraba mis brazos agarrotados por el sueño.

-No me digas, entonces ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? –Soul se sentó a mi lado en cuanto pegué mis piernas a mi torso para hacerle espacio.

-Hombres de acción, en definitiva, la mejor canción del mundo –Me emocioné de solo pensar en esa canción, es como mi lema de vida.

-Hummmm, no me acuerdo de esa

-Oh Dios mío, no me digas eso, es imposible, ¿No la conoces? "Hoy la lucha empieza, esta es la, misión, niñas me mandaron, para tal, acción" –comencé a cantar solo el intro para ver si así la conocía, es imposible que alguien no la conozca.

-Ohhh, si, ya, creo que ya sé cuál es

-Bueno, esa canción, es mi favorita –Soul solo sonrió de medio lado dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos.- Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A conseguirte algunas cosas

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –Él se paró y caminó hacia la cocina, diciendo un leve "espera aquí", después de un par de minutos volvió a sentarse en el sillón y traía un par de bolsas con él. De una bolsa blanca sacó una caja del mismo color y me la entregó. La caja tenía escrito en los costados con letra plateada "iPhone 6 s Plus"

-Es para ti

-…..¿Estás loco? No puedo aceptar algo así –Le tendí la caja para que la agarrara de nuevo, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer tiré tu celular por la ventana, te lo debía.

-Mi celular era seis veces más barato que este, te terminaría debiendo yo a ti, así que no lo aceptaré, no, de ninguna forma. Es demasiado.

-No, no es demasiado, míralo como una manera de disculpa, ya sabes, por todo eso del secuestro, y eso.

-Aun así, es mucho, me niego totalmente a aceptarlo.

-Pues, que mal, el celular ya está a tu nombre, legalmente es tuyo –Él tomó la caja de mis manos, la abrió y sacó el celular, que era de un color rosa metálico. Luego tomó mi mano y lo puso en ella.

-Si no lo quieres ver como un regalo, míralo como un préstamo, algún día me lo devolverás. ¿Contenta?

-No –negué rotundamente con la cabeza- ¿Y si lo rompo? ¿Y si se me cae? Eh oído que estas cosas son débiles, si es un préstamo tendría que pagártelo en caso de daño, y no tengo dinero suficiente como para esto.

-No te lo cobraré, ¿okay? No me importa como quieras verlo, solo te daba la opción de que lo vieras como un préstamo, el celular es tuyo, no hay de otra. –Me rasqué la cabeza considerando las opciones, no podía aceptarlo como regalo, menos como préstamo, no me lo quería quedar, pero si necesitaba un celular.

-Bien, te lo compraré, tal vez no todo de contado, pero poco a poco.

-Maka, ya sé, que tal si en lugar de pagarme por el celular, digamos que es un intercambio, ya sabes, el hospedaje en tu departamento a cambio del celular ¿te parece justo? –Lo volteé a ver a los ojos considerando esta opción, no suena tan mal, hospedaje a cambió de un celular, ¿eso sería tan malo? Pero, en todo caso el no necesita hospedaje, a fin de cuentas vive en un palacio como esté, ¿Por qué querría ese tipo de intercambios…?

-Deja de pensar en ello, ya, déjalo estar, el celular es tuyo, y yo viviré en tu casa, ahora, lo que sigue, no puedes andar por todo Death City en mis boxers y mi playera, aunque admito que me encanta como te quedan –El me recorrió el cuerpo completo con su mirada provocando que la sangre corriera a mi cabeza, que vergüenza- Y no parece gustarte mucho eso de usar vestidos y tacones, así que te conseguí algo de ropa. Ve a cambiarte –Me tendió la otra bolsa que traía con él.

-Okay, gracias –inicié a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Soul y meterme en el baño, me daba pena sacar la ropa frente a él, ya que si algo no me agradaba temía que mi rostro lo reflejara y eso hiciera que Soul se sintiera insultado.

La bolsa era negra y tenía en letras mayúsculas y blancas escrito "Hot-Topic" Sin duda me encantaba esa tienda, pero tenía miedo de lo que Soul hubiese podido comprar para mí. En cuanto abrí la bolsa me sonrojé a más no poder, había ahí un brasier, demasiado elaborado como ser simplemente de uso diario, de color negro con gris, y tenía varias imágenes de zombies estilo colonial y unas panties sencillas negras, pero que estaban sujetas por listones entre-cruzados por los costados y un pequeño moñito al frente. Dios santo, los tomates deben de envidiar el color de mis mejillas, ¿Cómo es posible que Soul haya comprado algo así? Me saqué la camiseta de Soul y me probé el brasier, viendo con vergüenza que me quedaba a la perfección, aunque se sentía raro usarlo. Y luego me puse las panties, que también me quedaban _demasiado_ bien.

Luego saqué unos leggings negros, que entre las rodillas y los muslos tenían una separación como si fuese un liguero, pero solo tenía la forma, ya que estaba todo unido. Y un crop top blanco, que con letras de delineado negro decía "Paramore", me encanta esa banda. Me puse el conjunto y luego salí del baño con la ropa de Soul en la mano, la cual dejé en la cama e intente doblarla un poco, posteriormente en la bolsa de Hot-Topic puse mi vestido. Los tacones estaban al lado de la puerta, pero no me los pondría aún, me los pondría cuando ya fuéramos a irnos, y de ser posible, me los pondría en el auto. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Soul viendo una película, no supe cual era, pero tampoco me llamó mucho la atención.

-Oh, Maka, hay una caja en la barra de la cocina, es tuya también. –Oh valla, ahora ¿Qué sería?

-Vale, gracias, llegando al apartamento te daré el dinero de la ropa –Caminé a la cocina antes de siquiera oír su respuesta, si ya insistió para que no le pagara el celular no haría lo mismo con la ropa. La caja que había en la cocina también tenía las letras características de Hot-Topic, y en cuanto la abrí, vi que eran unas botas negras, con seguros plateados, y pinchos circulares en la parte del tobillo posterior de la bota, y por delante pinchos cuadrados, con un poco de plataforma en la parte del talón, Soul de verdad había pensado en todo.

Saqué las botas de la caja y me senté en el suelo para ponérmelas, me quedaron bien, perfectamente cómodas, me paré y tomé la caja en mis manos, la cual también puse dentro de la bolsa donde estaba mi vestido, e hice nota mental de subir por los tacones antes de irnos. Luego volví a la sala de estar.

-Gracias también por las botas, también te las…

-No, no me las pagarás, ni la ropa, ni las botas ni nada, -Cerré los ojos y me pellizque el puente de la nariz.

-Soul, no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy afirmando, te lo pagaré, y no hay vuelta de otra, ya conseguiste que me quedará con el celular, y aún no estoy muy segura de eso. Pero lo demás sí que te lo pagaré. –Soul tomó aire de manera brusca y centró su atención en la televisión. Yo me senté junto a él crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho intentando comprender la película, la cual parecía que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Cuando se acabe la película nos vamos –Dijo Soul sin voltear a verme

-Vale –fue mi seca respuesta ante su tono de enojo por lo ocurrido momentos antes. De verdad no sé qué será de mi de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Ropa de Maka: *FF No me dejó poner el link, pero si van a la página de hot topic, y en el buscador ponen lo siguiente de cada producto, les saldrá:

Botas: **black-buckle-stud-ankle-boots**

Leggings: **black-pu-strap-leggings**

Crop top: **paramore-repeated-name-girls-halter-tank-top**

Y como la ropa interior también importa:

Brasiere: **pride-prejudice-zombies-longline-bra**

Panties: **microfiber-criss-cross-cheeky-panty**

Ahora, como se dieron cuenta, **use varias marcas populares como lo es Apple y Hot-topic** , y pues, este fic tendrá bastante de eso por que _quiero hacer algo con lo cual muchos se puedan sentir identificados_ , no sé si me explico, pero, me gusta el poner cosas que todo el mundo conoce por que siento que hace que el lector se cerca más cercano a la historia, capaz y solo estoy loca, no lo sé.

Bueno, eso es todo, por hoy, claro, si te gustó este capítulo déjame un review, y dame tu opinión, _¿Qué te gustaría que pasara? ¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Qué pensaste mientras leías este capítulo? ¿Qué aspectos de mi redacción crees que puedo mejorar? ¿Qué te gusta de mi manera de escribir? ¿Qué carrera quieres estudiar? ¿De qué país eres? ¿Cuántos cuernos pueden tener un rinoceronte? ¿El helado de algodón de azúcar de verdad sabe a algodón de azúcar? ¿No se supone que debes estar haciendo tareas?_

O cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

 _SI SIGUES ALGUNA DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS_

Pronto habrá continuación de _ **Toy With Sadness**_

y _ **Do en Relevé.**_

Fin del comunicado.

Atte: _Bady Parial_


	4. Chapter 4- Errores

The Devil

Cap. 4

Bady Parial

* * *

 _ **Previamente: -Cuando se acabe la película nos vamos –Dijo Soul sin voltear a verme**_

 _ **-Vale –fue mi seca respuesta ante su tono de enojo por lo ocurrido momentos antes. De verdad no sé qué será de mí de ahora en adelante.**_

* * *

¿Cómo describiría el hecho de tener un roomie?

Fácil.

Es complicado, muy, muy complicado.

Más aún cuando tu roomie es un chico, y tu una chica, cuando a tu roomie no le gusta cocinar, pero siempre tiene hambre, y traga como si fuese una bestia, tampoco le gusta lavar la ropa, lavar los trastes, o simplemente lavar algo, pero goza enormemente el andar semi-desnudo por todo el departamento y para terminar con todo, no baja la tapa del baño.

Sí, es complicado. Oh, pero hoy me escucharía, fuerte y claro.

-Maka, tengo que salir, no me esperes despierta –Soul comenzó a ponerse su chaqueta de cuero, preparándose para salir.

-Oh, no, ni lo sueñes, Soul Eater Evans, no irás a ninguna parte. –Soul levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de confusión y terminaba de ajustarse las mangas de la chaqueta.

-No haz echo nada en toda la semana, así que el día de hoy, si esperas salir de aquí, tienes que lavar la ropa, incluyendo la mía, ya que eh estado lavando la tuya durante la semana, y lavaras los trastes, aparte de que tienes que barrer y trapear la sala.

-Maka, puedo hacer eso cuando regrese

-No, no puedes, Soul, llevas viviendo aquí dos semanas, y no haz echo nada, y para colmarlo todo, el fin de semana entero desapareciste ¿Sabes que vivir con alguien incluye responsabilidades?

-Ouh, no me digas que te molesta que salga todo el fin de semana porque me extrañas –Puso su cara de perrito a medio morir falsa antes de sonreír como siempre lo hace, con su tono burlón.

-No, idiota, me molesta que desaparezcas, porque al vivir con alguien, tienes la responsabilidad de mínimo dejar una nota o algo, ¿Cómo sé que no fuiste secuestrado o algo? Es por precaución. –El simplemente soltó una risotada y mientras fingía limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos dijo:

-Bien, vale, de vez en cuando te enviaré mensajes diciéndote que estoy vivo, ahora, si me disculpas –Inició a caminar hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente interpuse mi brazo frente a él.

-No, no saldrás, al menos no hasta que limpies todo, no sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta vivir rodeada de suciedad.

-Pero Makaaaaa

-No, Soul, hazte responsable y limpia

-No eres mi madre –Hizo puchero mientras rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos

-Es mi departamento, y tú vives aquí, porque tu quisiste vivir aquí, yo no te obligue a nada, excepto, claro, a limpiar.

-Arrrg, esto no es cool –Llevó una mano a su cabello removiéndolo rápidamente

-Por supuesto que no, ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi cuarto a leer. Y te lo advierto, Evans, si salgo y te has ido y no hiciste nada, te juro que no te dejaré entrar de nuevo. –Caminé hasta mi habitación y cerrando la puerta me dirigí hasta mi estantería y tomé el libro que acababa de comprar hacía un par de días.

Y después de casi una hora, oí a Soul tocar la puerta y abrir.

-Maka, terminé de limpiar, me voy ahora –Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y susurraba un pequeño "cuídate" -¿Qué? ¿No irás a ver que si hice todo?

-Como dijiste Soul, no soy tu mamá, confío en que limpiaste bien, porque ya te dejé claro que si cuando acabe el libro y salga no está limpio, no te dejaré entrar al departamento.

Ni siquiera aparté la mirada de mi libro mientras hablaba, y simplemente sentí como Soul cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, para después de un par de minutos oír la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrarse. Lo único que espero ahora es que no desaparezca como la semana pasada, honestamente, hacerle creer a tu roomie que fuiste tragado por la tierra no es lindo. Volteé a ver el reloj de mi escritorio, viendo que ya eran casi las diez de la noche, así que decidí salir de mi cuarto a prepararme un sándwich para cenar, y encendí el televisor, buscando alguna cosa interesante.

Después de un par de minutos encontré una película que para mi suerte acababa de empezar, así que seleccioné el canal. La película era bastante interesante, así que decidí verla completa, usualmente no soy emocional al ver películas, la verdad eso lo considero algo tonto, pero debo admitir que solté un par de lágrimas al estarla viendo, creo que la película se llamaba "If I stay", pero la verdad no estoy muy segura.

En cuanto la película termino eran cerca de las doce y media, era bastante tarde, así que decidí irme a dormir, pero en cuanto estaba parándome del sillón escuché la puerta principal abrirse, sabía perfectamente que era Soul, ya que es la única otra persona que tiene llaves del departamento aparte de mí.

-Volviste pronto Soul, ¿Cómo te fue...? –Al voltear la vista hacia la entrada vi a Soul parado ahí, viendo fijamente al suelo, lentamente me acerqué a él, intentando descubrir si era una de sus bromas, o si de verdad le sucedía algo. -… ¿Soul? ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento Soul levantó la vista, clavándome sus ojos, abiertos como platos, tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, y los labios apretados formando una línea recta. Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Tambaleó ligeramente al dar un paso, así que me apresuré y me coloqué a su lado pasándole un brazo por la cintura, y guiándolo hacia el sillón.

-Soul, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Posé una de mis manos en su frente para ver su temperatura, tal vez se había sentido mal y había decidido regresar, luego con ambas manos palpé sus hombros y brazos para ver si estaba herido en alguna parte, cuando el de la nada, tomó mis manos entre las suyas, alejándolas de él.

\- ¿Soul? – el me volteó a ver y yo me senté a su lado, luego oí un pequeño susurro incomprensible y negó con la cabeza. –Soul, no te entendí

-Me equivoque

\- ¿Te equivocaste? ¿En qué? ¿Qué pasó Soul?

-Maka, no puedo, no, me equivoque, en el nombre de lo sagrado ¡Me Equivoque! Y lo peor de todo es que me siento culpable ¿Por qué? –Inició a negar con la cabeza, y luego se llevó ambas manos a su cabello, cubriendo parte de su rostro con ellas. Yo tomé sus manos y las bajé, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

-Soul ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Ya te lo dije Maka!

-Solo estás diciendo que te equivocaste, pero no me dices en que.

-No puedo, ¿okay? No puedo decirte –Se paró del sillón y comenzó a andar en círculos mientras la expresión en su rostro reflejaba dolor, y casi podía oír su respiración aun estando lejos de él, estaba hiperventilando, verlo era como ver a un tigre enjaulado, lo cual me hacía sentir de una manera extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a ver de esta manera los sentimientos de Soul, tan expuestos, pero indescifrables a la vez, así que hice lo que mi madre solía hacer conmigo cuando era niña y me daba algún ataque de pánico o ansiedad.

Me paré, y poniéndome de puntillas, pasando mis brazos por su cuello, lo abracé lo más fuerte que mis delgados brazos me permitieron, mientras susurraba las cosas que mi madre me decía, como "ya pasó, todo estará bien", "estoy aquí, no estás solo" y "Respira hondo, las cosas no son tan malas como parecen". Después de un par de minutos sentí como Soul movía sus brazos hasta rodear mi cintura, y me apretaba contra él, llegó un punto donde se volvió un poco doloroso para mis costillas, pero no iba a quejarme.

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, y sentí su honda respiración, la cual me causaba escalofríos, yo simplemente comencé a acariciar su espalda lentamente, esperando a que se calmara, en cuanto sentí que su respiración se acompasaba, decidí preguntar de nuevo.

-Soul, ¿Qué pasó? –Él se separó lentamente de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Maka, ¿Qué pensarías de mí, si te dijera, que cometí un gran error? –Yo escruté sus ojos intentando averiguar a qué se refería.

-Depende –Dije lentamente

\- ¿Depende de qué?

-De cómo te sientas tú sobre eso –El meneo la cabeza y levanto una ceja con curiosidad

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, pues, a veces las personas cometen errores a propósito, y no les importan las consecuencias de sus actos, y no se arrepienten de ello. En cambio, hay otras que, si cometen un error, se sienten culpables y adoloridos, e intentan reparar su error. Yo no soy quién para juzgarte, Soul, eres dueño de tus actos. Y si cometes un error y estás arrepentido, no te criticaré, ni te odiaré, ni nada similar, porque es normal cometer errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos. Pero si cometieras un error, y estuvieses feliz de haberlo hecho, no te odiaría, pero me sentiría muy decepcionada.

-El problema aquí, Maka, es exactamente eso, se supone que no debería de sentir nada en cuanto a este error, lo eh cometido antes y jamás me había importado, hasta…. hoy

Soul cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gran suspiro, luego volvió a abrazarme, incrustando su rostro en mi cuello de nuevo. Después de un rato habló:

\- ¿No importaría si mi error, o errores, mejor dicho, hubiesen sido algo extremadamente malos? ¿Casi imperdonable? –Acaricié su espalda y su cuello mientras pensaba en la manera correcta de decir lo que pensaba.

-Nada es imperdonable, Soul -Sentí como sus dedos casi se incrustaban en mis costados, y me levantaba un poco, despegando mis pies del suelo. Luego oí un pequeño "gracias" a lo cual simplemente respondí recargando mi cabeza sobre la suya. No sabía cómo sentirme al ver este lado de Soul. Él siempre aparentaba ser tan fuerte, y temerario, diciendo que todo le daba igual, siendo despreocupado, y el ahora verlo en este estado, era algo que me sorprendía enormemente, pero siendo honesta, sentía como si Soul en estos momentos fuese un poco más humano de lo que usualmente aparenta.

-Ya es tarde Soul, vamos a dormir –Soul me soltó y escrutando mis ojos asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

\- ¿No me volverás a preguntar de nuevo a que error me refería? –Habló justo antes de que abriera la puerta de mi habitación, yo me volteé para verlo, pero él estaba de espaldas.

-No quieres hablar de eso –aseguré- Y no te presionaré, no soy quién para hacerlo, si alguna vez decides confiar en mí y contarme lo que te sucede, te lo agradeceré mucho, pero si no lo quieres hacer, repito que no te presionaré para hacerlo.

Vi como sus puños se apretaban, y luego sin decir una palabra más abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, cerrando posteriormente con un portazo. Entré a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama de dos piezas, un short morado y una blusa delgada del mismo color, y me sumergí en mi cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _Adelanto del próximo episodio_

 _ **-Liz, ¿en serio? ¿Otra fiesta?**_

 _ **-Oh, vamos Maka, será divertido**_

 _ **-Lo mismo dijiste de la última fiesta -Liz solo calló un par de segundos antes de seguir insistiendo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y si traes a tu amigo contigo a la fiesta? Ya sabes, el de cabello blanco, chaqueta de cuero que se queda embobado con tu trasero.**_

 _ **-Oye! Soul no hace eso!**_

 _ **-Anda, ese mismo, Soul, si lo traes, ¿te sentirías más segura?**_

 _ **¿Por qué siento que esto es una mala idea, pero, al mismo tiempo siento que necesito hacerlo?**_

* * *

 _HASTA AQUÍ MIS SHABOS_

 _Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario, o idea de cómo será el siguiente episodio, platíquenme sus teorías, las estaré esperando._

 _En un par de días actualizaré Toy with sadness y Do en Relevé, si siguen alguna de estas dos historias, estén atentos en estos días que vienen_

 _¡Hasta la próxima chicos!_

 _-Bady Parial_


End file.
